Ansiedade
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Não era medo que ele sentia, mas sim ansiedade. ::Oneshot:: ::YAOI:: ::Gin x Kira::


Não era medo que ele sentia, mas sim ansiedade. E era apenas por isso que sempre demorava antes de abrir a porta e entrar naquele quarto. Mas cada amanhecer ao lado de Ichimaru Gin fazia tudo valer a pena.

**Categoria: **Tentativa de alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é.**  
Shipper: **Ichimaru/Kira**  
Avisos: **Yaoi. Relação homem x homem. Duas pessoas com topin (preciso mesmo dizer o que é isso?) se beijando, se abraçando e fazendo declarações. Não gosta? Feche.**  
Disclaimer: **Quando Deus criou os homens, olhou pra Tite Kubo e disse: "Você terá os direitos autorais de Bleach". Depois olhou pra mim e falou: "E você será uma baba-ovo que escreverá fanfics sobre Bleach". E... Bem... Aqui estou. :D  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

**ANSIEDADE**

**

* * *

  
**

As mãos de Kira tremeram de maneira incontrolável quando ele ouviu as palavras de seu capitão ao sair da sala:

_"Hoje à noite, no meu quarto, Izuru."_

Não que ele não estivesse acostumado a escutar essas palavras de Ichimaru Gin, mas a reação era sempre a mesma. Era impossível não sentir-se nervoso e ansioso ao imaginar o que aconteceria de noite.

E mesmo sabendo que começaria a tremer feito um condenado... Kira adorava ouvir aquelas palavras.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. E pensou que iria desmaiar quando viu o sorriso satisfeito que Gin abriu enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si e deixava o loiro sozinho naquela sala.

Ah... Se Izuru pudesse morrer de parada cardíaca, isso com certeza já teria acontecido há muito tempo.

Depois de ouvir aquele convite, a tarde de Kira passou voando. Quase literalmente, pois quando o loiro olhou pela janela já estava anoitecendo. As mãos voltaram a tremer e ele engoliu em seco. Estava na hora de ir encontrar seu capitão.

Ok. Era hora de ir encontrar seu capitão. Ele sabia muito bem disso... Então porque ainda estava sentado?

Ah, sim... As pernas.

Respirou fundo e apoiou ambas as mãos sobre as pernas trêmulas, sentindo até seus ossos reclamarem com a intensidade dos tremores. Revirou os olhos, achando sua situação meio patética. Parecia uma colegial apaixonada que tinha acabado de ser convidada para um encontro com o galã do colégio. É. Parecia.

Mas ele não era uma colegial. E, por Kami-sama! Não era a primeira vez que iria ao quarto de Ichimaru.

Juntando um pouquinho de orgulho, Kira levantou-se. Os ossos de sua perna ameaçaram virar pó, mas ele conseguiu controlar-se um pouco. Pelo menos o suficiente para cambalear para fora da sala e encaminhar-se ao quarto do se capitão.

Tudo bem, não teve muitos problemas pelo caminho e conseguiu chegar à porta do quarto em tempo recorde. Mas aí começou o segundo tempo.

Os olhos azuis de Kira piscaram uma, duas, três vezes enquanto ele pensava o que encontraria atrás daquela porta. Imediatamente velas, lençóis vermelhos e pétalas de rosa surgiram em sua imaginação, mas ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente, retirando aquela imagem absurda. Ichimaru Gin jamais jogaria pétalas de rosa pelo quarto.

Pensou em correntes, algemas e chicotes, e a imagem que visualizou fez com que ele se afastasse alguns passos, olhos azuis arregalados ao imaginar um Ichimaru sádico esperando-o do outro lado. Mas voltou a balançar a cabeça, sem acreditar que estava sendo tão estupidamente... Estúpido! Oras, ele conhecia seu capitão muito bem!

E, reunindo a pouca coragem que se apoderou dele ao lembrar-se de como já conhecia as manias de Ichimaru, Kira apoiou a mão na maçaneta e, sem hesitar, girou-a.

A porta se abriu revelando um quarto completamente escuro. Izuru arqueou uma sobrancelha e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Deu alguns passos incertos pelo quarto, concluindo que não havia pétalas pelo chão. Suspirou aliviado.

Ia continuar caminhando quando algo se esgueirou pelo quarto, colocando-se atrás do loiro, e abraçou-o pela cintura.

- Boa noite, Izuru. – Sussurrou Ichimaru, sorrindo contra a orelha de Kira.

Parada cardíaca de cinco segundos, falha na respiração e, por fim, um salto de um metro, livrando-se dos braços de Gin.

Nenhuma novidade.

- I-Ichimaru Taichou! – Ofegou o rapaz, virando para encarar seu capitão.

O sorriso de Gin permanecia em seu rosto, como sempre, mas Kira sabia que, quando os dois estavam sozinhos, havia algo a mais naquele sorriso.

- É tão fácil te assustar, Izuru. Já devia estar acostumado...

Kira não soube exatamente o que responder. Ichimaru estava certo, ele já devia estar acostumado. Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o capitão acendia as luzes do quarto.

Olhando em volta, Izuru concluiu que não havia lençóis vermelhos, nem velas, nem algemas e nem chicotes. Suspirou aliviado mais uma vez.

Ichimaru voltou a se aproximar, aproveitando a distração de Kira, e abraçou-o pela cintura mais uma vez, depositando um rápido beijo nos lábios do loiro. Tão rápido que Kira não teve tempo de reagir – ou retribuir – antes que seu capitão voltasse a se afastar.

- Chá? – Perguntou Gin.

... Chá? CHÁ?!

Como assim "chá"?!

Ichimaru Gin, que sempre o chamava ao seu quarto para aproveitarem a noite, havia lhe oferecido chá?! Tinha o chamado ali só para tomarem chá?!

Não que Kira estivesse ansioso e desesperado. Nada disso!

Mas... Chá?! Por acaso ele achava que Kira iria aceitar isso quando queria outra coisa?

- Sim, por favor...

É. Ele ia.

Ichimaru aumentou o sorriso de raposa e encheu calmamente duas xícaras, oferecendo uma a Izuru e indicando que o loiro se sentasse.

Tomando a liberdade de escolher o local, Kira ajoelhou-se confortavelmente sobre o futon do capitão, bebendo desinteressadamente seu chá. Não demorou muito para que Ichimaru se acomodasse ao seu lado.

Menos de dois minutos depois, Kira apoiou sua xícara no chão, virando-se para Ichimaru e pegando a xícara que estava nas mãos dele, apoiando-a ao lado da sua. Olhou fixamente para o capitão e suas mãos voltaram a tremer.

Entendendo o recado, Gin se aproximou, empurrando Kira com delicadeza, fazendo-o se deitar.

- Então Izuru está desesperado, huh? Poderia ter me avisado... – Sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do loiro.

- Taichou... – Choramingou Kira, em forma de protesto.

- Certo, certo... Estava só tentando criar um clima agradável. Apressado.

E, sem mais, juntou seus lábios com os do loiro mais uma vez, de forma um pouca mais intensa. Já estava na hora de livrar Kira do seu sofrimento.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Na manhã seguinte, Kira acordou mais tarde que o normal. Abriu os olhos assim que sentiu os beijos de Ichimaru sobre seu pescoço, e grunhiu insatisfeito ao constatar que ainda estava amanhecendo. Ele normalmente acordava quando já era dia.

Encolheu-se mais e cobriu o rosto com a coberta, reclamando.

- Vamos, Izuru. Já está na hora. Você não dormiu no seu quarto hoje, e acredito que tenha que passar lá antes de me ajudar com os assuntos do Esquadrão. – Lembrou Gin, retirando a coberta de cima do vice-capitão.

Kira reclamou durante mais algum tempo, mas acabou cedendo. Sentou-se sobre o futon e se espreguiçou, sentindo os olhos pesados de sono.

- Vá logo. Nos encontramos mais tarde. - Falou Ichimaru, completando suas palavras com um beijo em cada mão do loiro.

Izuru levantou-se e saiu cambaleando pelo quarto, à procura de suas roupas. Se estivesse em seu estado normal de consciência, provavelmente teria se escondido atrás da primeira coisa que encontrasse ao notar que estava desfilando sem roupas pelo quarto do seu capitão. Mas estava com muito sono para prestar atenção em detalhes _pequenos_ como esse.

E também não prestou atenção em como Ichimaru o observava com total e absoluto interesse enquanto também se vestia.

Ao terminar de ajeitar as roupas, Kira olhou para seu capitão, que terminava de arrumar as suas. Encararam-se por alguns segundos antes que Gin se aproximasse e segurasse seu rosto com delicadeza, sorrindo. Ajeitou a franja do loiro e beijou-o mais uma vez. Os lábios de Kira eram meio viciantes.

- Até logo, Izuru-chan... – Sussurrou, seus lábios ainda contra os de Kira.

- Até... Taichou.

Afastaram-se e Izuru finalmente saiu do quarto, ainda cambaleando pelo sono. Ichimaru esperou ele sair, para depois caminhar calmamente até o banheiro. Abriu uma das gavetas, onde descansavam tranquilamente algumas velas, um punhado de pétalas de rosa e uma algema. Gin sorriu.

Talvez devessem tentar algumas coisas novas quando Kira parasse de se assustar tanto.

* * *

_Iniciada: 09/01/2009  
Finalizada: 10/01/2009_

**N/A:**

Eu passei séculos pensando em um plot e não consegui nada. Aí quando a água bateu na bunda, essa idéia da fic surgiu na minha cabeça.  
Ok, eu sei que talvez tenha ficado meio clichê. Mas eu juro que tentei!  
E desculpem o título meio "WTF?-nada-a-ver". Não consegui pensar em nada melhor. '

Presente de **Amigo Secreto** da comunidade **Bleach Yaoi** para a _**Sandy Youko**_. :D  
Escrevi uma Gin/Kira porque quase ninguém escreve sobre esse casal [/ironia] e... Foi o único que veio na minha mente na hora.

Saaandy!  
Eu sei que você queria Romance ou Humor, mas eu sou muito leiga pra escrever os dois! i.i  
Eu tentei escrever alguma coisa entre eles, e tenho certeza que não obtive sucesso. Me desculpe, ok? ;_;  
Espero que, mesmo assim, você goste (só um pouquinho. ) da fic. E eu prometo melhorar na próxima! ^O^

Beijinhos. :3


End file.
